


Late Nights At the Computer (Traducción)

by Sthefy



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Games, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6019386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sthefy/pseuds/Sthefy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de un viaje en el Tartarus, Minato se encuentra despierto un poco más tarde de lo habitual. ¿Quién sabe lo que pasará entonces? (Traducción autorizada por CausticRaven)</p>
<p>*DISCLAIMER: Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Todo es propiedad de Atlus, Katsura Hashino y la música a cargo de Shōji Meguro. Nada me pertenece, salvo mis ganas de seguir traduciendo y leyendo más sobre el fandom. Y ésta traducción la encontrarán únicamente en Fanfiction y en mi perfil de AO3 también.</p>
<p>Si logran visualizar alguna de mis historias y/o traducciones en otro lugar aparte de las páginas ya mencionadas, no duden en avisar.</p>
<p>¡Di NO al plagio!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Nights At the Computer (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

> *Notas de traductora: Con este precioso Oneshot anuncio mi asistencia y adoración en este fandom~
> 
> Lo hermoso de Persona 3 es que el harem está a la orden del día y que podemos imaginar un montón de historias con estos personajes. Cuando supe que podía sacar el Social Link con Mitsuru, no lo pensé dos veces y fue ahí donde empezó la "cacería", lol. Opino que haría una excelente pareja con Minato y caray, no había ningún fic de ambos al español, así que (nuevamente) tuve que cambiar eso en un fandom. Secretamente les diré que ya se me está haciendo costumbre esto (?)
> 
> En fin, disfruten la lectura. ¡Y feliz 14 de febrero!

**Late Nights At The Computer** **(Traducción)**

Era tarde. Incluso para él.

Aunque esto no era lo que la mayoría de la gente consideraría tarde - aquel tiempo ya había pasado unas cuantas horas atrás. Este era el tipo de tarde que sólo para algunos pocos elegidos les era conocido - el tipo de tarde en donde todos en el mundo, no emitían ningún sonido.

No obstante, sí había algunos sonidos. Se oía el ruido de la lluvia de verano, que golpeaba el suelo y el techo de la residencia de estudiantes. También estaba el sonido de las teclas de un teclado tocando de manera tranquila, suave y precisa. También estaba el sonido estridente de música pesada.

Afortunadamente para el resto de los residentes dentro de los dormitorios Iwatodai, ese último sonido estaba contenido dentro de los auriculares estéreo de un soliltario Minato Arisato. Sus gastados, pero aún bien conservados par de auriculares Audio Technica estaban colocados en sus orejas y justo ahora servían con el propósito de contener la música que se reproducía seleccionada a través de una casi ilimitada bibilioteca musical.

Minato se sentó en el escritorio, sin inmutarse por el brillo de la pantalla que el ordenador desprendía. Él frunció el ceño ante el monitor, una rara muestra de emoción para él.

Porque verán, el adolescente de cabello azul que llevaba una cara de póquer casi eterna, estaba enojado. Pero ¿por qué está enojado, se preguntarán?

Bueno, ciertamente había un par de cosas. Una de ellas era el hecho de que su juego online favorito, Innocent Sin, estaba programado para cerrar definitivamente en pocos días. A pesar de haber conseguido el juego gracias a Junpei desde abril, se había encontrado a sí mismo adicto al mundo que el juego proveía. Había invertido demasiado en su personaje como para perderlo ahora, pero siempre podría recordar el tiempo que había pasado con Maya, o a quién más tarde descubrió la que es su profesora de composición, la Srta. Toriumi.

Suspiró mientras miraba el monitor.

—Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen. —Murmuró para sí. —Este tipo de cosas debe llegar a su fin. —Luego miró a la esquina de la pantalla del ordenador.

... ¿3: 15 AM? ¿Cuándo en el infierno eso pasó? ¡La última vez que recordaba, él apenas estaba encendiéndolo!

Suspiró para sus adentros. Supuso que podría haber otra cosa que lo hiciera enfurecer, el tiempo que había pasado demasiado rápido.

—... Es un poco más tarde de lo que esperaba. —Suspiró, mirando el reloj digital en la esquina inferior de la pantalla, se frotó los ojos. Probablemente tomaría la crucial decisión de desvelarse toda la noche y luego simplemente dormir en sus clases.

Esto no era un problema para él, sin embargo. Acababan de estar en el Tartarus, así que no era como si ellos volverían para allá pronto.

Y hablando del Tartarus...

Minato definitivamente podría añadir su viaje al Tartarus de esta noche como una de las razones del por qué estaba tan enojado. Culpaba de todo a dos cosas: al más reciente Guardian y a la maldición _Encanto_.

El último guardián con el que Minato y su grupo se habían topado con esta noche había sido el _Natural Dancer_ , que se encontraba en el último piso del Tártarus que habían descubierto. Minato ya odiaba a esa cosa incluso antes de que ésta hubiese comenzado a atacar. Con un corazón gigante como cabeza, y una espada que había aprendido esta noche, era bastante afilada, éste guardián obligó a una retirada táctica para Minato y compañía.

...Sí, en una retirada táctica. Eso es lo que llamaría él. Y Mitsuru siendo hechizada por el Encanto del Dancer mientras que él tenía una desagradable herida de arma blanca en el rostro hecha por la propia espada de ella, ciertamente eso _NO_ había provocado aquella retirada.

Minato gruñó para sus adentros mientras se frotaba el hombro que había sido apuñalado. Cirugías de _Impromptu_ en el vestíbulo principal del Tartarus, varios Diaramas de Yukari e inclusive, de él mismo y una vez que se había estabilizado con mucha fuerza de voluntad para encontrarse con vida en su habitación en estos momentos.

_"Nota mental."_ Minato pensó en voz baja para sí mismo. _"A finales de este año, aprender a administrar correctamente los primeros auxilios en mí mismo."_

En retrospectiva, Minato podía ver la utilidad en la nueva armadura que Kurosawa comenzó a vender recientemente. Frunció el ceño mientras se saltaba un par de canciones en su biblioteca.

A medida que él distraídamente seleccionaba una canción para escuchar, oyó el sonido característico de un golpe contra el suelo. Minato levantó una ceja, pero frunció el ceño.

—Junpei probablemente se cayó rodando de la cama durmiendo de nuevo. —Minato murmuró, volviendo su atención hacia el monitor. La canción que estaba escuchando había cambiado a _"A Way of Life"_ , interpretado por un artista enigmático conocido sólo por el nombre artístico de "Meguro."

Minato se encogió de hombros. Había tenido una predilección por Meguro desde que descubrió uno de sus CDs en Power Records una tarde en Paulownia.

Oyó el sonido del golpe, esta vez siendo un poco más fuerte, muy probablemente debido a su proximidad.

—Extraño. —Reflexionó en voz alta. —Normalmente Junpei solamente se cae de la cama una vez en su sueño. —Se encogió de hombros, sin embargo. No es como que fuese su asunto o algo.

Independientemente de eso, Minato continuó, mirando la pantalla del ordenador mientras se movía a través de las pestañas del navegador.

Y entonces, oyó un golpe en la puerta. Si los sonidos de golpes no habían atrapado a Minato con la guardia baja antes, este golpe ciertamente lo hizo. El reloj de su ordenador mostraba que la hora era las tres y media de la mañana, quien quiera que estuviese tocando su puerta había perdido su sentido del tiempo como él lo hizo, o simplemente odiaba el concepto de sueño.

Suspiró mientras se quitaba sus auriculares de sus oídos y se estiró, sintiendo sus músculos resistiéndose al movimiento por haber estado sentado durante tanto tiempo. Se acercó a la puerta y vio, para su propia sorpresa, a Mitsuru, que estaba de pie delante de él.

Sí, Mitsuru. La heredera al Grupo Kirijo, líder teórico de SEES y una persona muy violenta cuando se le da una espada, estaba frente a él. Estaba vestida con una blusa blanca sin mangas y pantalones negros, en contraste a su pecho sin camisa y unos pantalones cortos negros.

— ¿Hay algún problema, Mitsuru-sempai? —Preguntó Minato, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos. Podía jurar que vio el más leve indicio de un rubor aparecerse en el rostro de Mitsuru mientras negaba con la cabeza y suspiró.

—Arisato... —Ella empezó. — ¿Qué estás haciendo todavía despierto? —Le Inquirió. Él se rió para sus adentros.

—Ha sido una noche muy larga. —Le dijo, apoyado contra su marco de la puerta. —Yo sólo he estado... —Hizo una pausa por un momento, tratando de encontrar la palabra correcta para procrastinar toda la noche ya que él en realidad tenía demasiado insomnio como para ir a la cama. —...Trabajando en algo para el Consejo Estudiantil. —Mitsuru levantó una ceja mientras decía eso, pero obedientemente asintió.

—Ya veo. —Su expresión se volvió de repente resentida. — ¿Te sientes bien? Tu herida... —Hizo una pausa para examinar el corte de color de rosa a lo largo de su mejilla, que a principios de esta noche había estado filtrando un color carmesí poco elegante.

—Se está tratando bastante bien, gracias por tu preocupación. —Respondió él, tal vez un poco demasiado rápido para su propio bien y de manera un tanto amargada. Mitsuru se estremeció un poco por la hostilidad que mostraba, suspirando suavemente.

—Bueno ... Buenas noches entonces. Trata de no permanecer despierto durante más tiempo.

—No es tan fácil, ¿eh Mitsuru? —Habló, mirando hacia el suelo.— ¿El estar encantado y atacar a tus aliados? —Ella lo miró y vio la incomodidad en sus ojos.— ¿Te acuerdas de aquella vez en la que estaba encantado, esa noche en Shirakawa? Fue la peor sensación que tuve apenas regresé a mis sentidos. Me odiaba a mí mismo porque yo no estaba en control, y sé que eso es una de las mayores preocupaciones para ti. —Mitsuru lo miró, con sus ojos de color rojo brillante mirando directamente hacia él.

—Minato... —Ella comenzó. —Lo siento. Quiero que lo sepas. Perdí el control, y que como resultado estuviste lesionado de manera directa .—Él le sonrió.

—Te perdono. En realidad no es tu culpa, para empezar. —Minato suspiró mientras se metía las manos en los bolsillos. —Todos cometemos errores.

—P-pero, tu herida...

—...Nos obligará a alejarnos del Tartarus por los siguientes días, pero eso es sólo un contratiempo sin importancia. Y... necesito el tiempo para idear una estrategia en contra de esa... cosa, de todos modos. —Minato suspiró. Él se las había visto negras anteriormente en el Tartarus, particularmente cuando un desagradable Zyodine disparó el Reaper en el que por poco lo había carbonizado entero.

Minato fue sorprendido nuevamente con la guardia baja recordando sus experiencias cercanas a la muerte cuando sintió la figura de Mitsuru envolverse alrededor de él en un fuerte abrazo. Sus brazos habían formado un anillo ligeramente protector alrededor de su cintura mientras que sus brillantes ojos rojos se clavaron en sus apagados ojos azules.

—Minato Arisato. —Mitsuru comenzó, su voz nada más que un susurro. —Puede que tú seas el regalo más grande que SEES recibirá jamás, a falta de que la Hora Oscura aún no esté acabada. El poder que tú posees no tiene precio, y quiero que nunca lo olvides. —Los dos estaban de pie, atrapados en los ojos del otro.

Y entonces, ambos se apoyaron en el otro y sintieron como sus labios se encontraban en un flechazo suave y agradable. El beso era suave y cálido, con los brazos de Minato envolviendo de manera protectora alrededor de la cintura de Mitsuru, también acercándola a él.

Al contrario de lo que esperaba, Mitsuru no lo apartó o se opuso a él mientras hacía esto. Aunque para ser justos, él había desacreditado todas las objeciones de su parte cuando los elegantes dedos de ella encontraron su camino en sus cabellos azules.

Su beso parecía frenar el flujo del tiempo que les rodeaba. Estaban encerrados en un momento de pasión que era ajeno para ambos, pero que todavía no dejaba de sentirse tan bien.

Fue sólo cuando se separaron del contacto amoroso en el que sus procesos de pensamiento se reanudaron, aunque a un ritmo bastante reducido.

—Mitsuru-sempai... —Minato habló sin aliento después de un momento de silencio. Él honestamente no esperaba esa reacción. Él había pensado durante mucho tiempo que su crush por ella se desvanecería al besarla, que simplemente no había esperado que ella misma le devolviera el beso. Y con tanto fervor también...

— ¿Ocurre algo, Arisato? —Ella preguntó, aparentemente ajena a lo que acababa de ocurrir. Sin embargo, ella le dedicó una amable sonrisa de complicidad. —Es incluso más tarde de lo que era antes. Deberías ir a dormir un poco, después de todo, tenemos escuela mañana.—Minato sonrió internamente en su comentario, ya que probablemente sólo terminaría durmiendo durante sus clases de nuevo.

—Si tú insistes, Mitsuru-sempai. —Arisato respondió, fingiendo un bostezo para ayudar a su causa. Ella le sonrió.

—Es bueno escucharlo. Que duermas bien, Minato. —La preocupación brilló en su expresión, y Minato encontró deleite en la rara visión de como la casi literal reina de hielo conocida cómo Mitsuru Kirijo, pudiese mostrar algo distinto a la determinación. De por sí, era raro ver su sonrisa, así que él lo disfrutó.

Una vez que ella dejó a su puerta, él volvió a su lugar en su escritorio de la computadora, volviendo a colocarse los auriculares de nuevo en sus oídos.

¿Eh? Supuso que había dejado la música sonando. Y ahora se encontraba escuchando _Danger Zone._

Minato crujió sus dedos y miró la pantalla para ver que faltaban quince minutos para las 4am.

Esto iba a ser bastante sencillo.

**Author's Note:**

> *Notas de autor (CausticRaven): Uff, esto me tomó eternidades y no estaba en mi interés de terminarlo, pero finalmente ahora lo está después de haber recibido el apoyo positivo de uno de mis amigos, que también se encuentra en este fandom.
> 
> Una disculpa para aquellas personas que esperaban de esto algo que fuese otra cosa completamente diferente (a como lo es con mi historia OC) en lugar de Minato/Mitsuro fluffy. Dicha historia está ciertamente en proceso, y el primer capítulo debería ser subido pronto (relativamente hablando, por supuesto)
> 
> Y para aquellos curiosos: "A Way of Live" y "Danger Zone" son temas exclusivos a la historia FEMC de P3P, sustituyendo a los de "When The Moon´s Reaching Out Stars" y "Master of Tartarus" de la historia original. Danger Zone opaca de manera sublime a Master of Tartarus, pero no me gustaba "A Way of Live" tanto en comparación con "Reaching Out Stars". Aún así, las 4 canciones de la lista son absolutamente increíbles y se las recomiendo a todos.


End file.
